


We Write of Our Longing

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gifts, Longing, M/M, Mermaids, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Even in our cynicism we reach out repeatedly, because our poor broken hearts are held together with the foolish hope that love and longing will piece our soul back together.





	We Write of Our Longing

Hello Severus,

It’s now officially been more than 5 months since I last heard from you. I resorted to asking Hermione to check if you were alright. It appears however that it was for naught, as you’d been out in about. She is over the moon about the potions you’ve been sending her for the babe. 

I realize now, that writing to you is more an embarrassment for me, as it is evident that you’ve no desire to return any sentiment. But as ever the Gryffindor, I will embarrass myself until death. I want there to be something between us. Even if all it is, is simple camaraderie. Though I think I’ve made myself abundantly clear that I wish for there to be friendship.

Attached is a manuscript I found off the shoals of Greece. It appears to be a text indicating how to permanently correct eye structure. As I’ve never seen a potion sold on the market for this, you might find it a boon. I found it in a cave in what the locals believe is the entrance to Atlantis. With it is four scales willingly given from red, green, blue and white mermaids. 

Fair well, 

HP

**Author's Note:**

> Still waiting. Still longing. Still looking. Always hoping.


End file.
